


It Never Really Ends

by thewightknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sequel ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Some 20 years or so after the end of season 15, Sam gets a phone call.





	It Never Really Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I won't believe the series is really ending until the last episode airs.

Sam frowned at his phone. He didn’t recognize the number. He debated whether to answer or not, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Hello?”

“Um, is this Sam? Sam Winchester?”

He didn’t recognize the voice. It was female, and sounded young.

“Who is this?”

“You don’t know us.” That was a different voice. He heard noises in the background, rustling and murmurs. Whoever this was, they had him on speaker.

“Okay, I don’t know you. Who are you?”

“Well, my name’s Rhea. My sisters and I are, well, friends of your brother.”

Friends. Right. Nice to see some things never changed.

A third voice chimed in. “See, he told us if he's ever gone for more than a few days that we should call you and tell you he went on a hunting trip and hasn’t come back.”

Shit.

“What else did he tell you?”

“He, um, said you should Bobby us?”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
